


dawn dialogue

by semilunars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Morning Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poetry, lazy morning sex, no beta we die like len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semilunars/pseuds/semilunars
Summary: An old free-verse piece from 2015, revisited.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	dawn dialogue

**Author's Note:**

> day x of the philippines' enhanced community quarantine: lazy morning sex??? haha what a concept (checks my old, abandoned dropbox)

warmth.

it's from the sunlight passing through the curtains;  
it's also the sensation of being held,  
the feeling that you give away.

tender.

sometimes the blankets,  
sometimes the dinner napkins and last night's flowers,  
sometimes the way you caress.

treasure.

some think of material things,  
some think of friends and families,  
while i include your "good mornings", served with a smile.

heaven on earth.

some think of libraries, silent coffee shops, forests.  
some think of home.  
i think i'm here.

* * *

interlude.

some go straight to their morning routines,  
some settle down for a hearty breakfast,  
some would just go back to their beds.

_but before that..._

* * *

  
the _**warmth**_ of our bodies whenever we're together.

some pull ropes,  
some pull their carts,  
as we pull each other closer.

the **_tender_** touches on skin and fabric.

as rain falls down in one place,  
and perhaps snow in another,  
clothing slides down, for this is a safe place.

the times that we **_treasure._**

we cried together, we laughed together.  
we shared each other like it's our last moments.  
this was one of those instances.

**_heaven on earth._ **

it was the sight of you as we drowned in passion.  
it was the feeling of breaths, sheets, flesh on flesh.  
it was the sound of you sighing my name.

* * *

denouement.

nothing but faint chirping and breathing.  
just a hand moving from thigh, to waist, to face;  
light laughs; and a soft kiss--

_hold for applause._

**Author's Note:**

> tag a ship :^)


End file.
